1. Technical Field
This invention relates to the construction of dividers for row crop headers of agricultural harvesting equipment.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore dividers have been provided for row crop harvesting equipment which had adjustability to accommodate different row spacing. Such constructions are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,520,121 and Re. 27,554. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,765,157, row width adjustment is accommodated by providing row dividers which have longitudinally hinged halves.